


Die Feuer von Mustafar

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Book of Days [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deutsch | German, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, book of days verse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Obi-Wan kehrt zu Padmé zurück. Wie befohlen.





	Die Feuer von Mustafar

Noch immer blickte sie ihn an, doch gleichzeitig sah sie ihn auch nicht. Ihre Augen glänzten und er fürchtete ihre Tränen, ihre Trauer.  
  
Das Schwerste daran zurück nach Alderaan zu kehren war der Gedanke ihr entgegen treten zu müssen mit dem Wissen was er getan hatte. Doch er musste zurück kehren. Er war daran gebunden, durch Yodas Auftrag, durch sein eigenes Verantwortungsbewußtsein, aber vor allem anderen durch ihren Befehl.  
  
Also hatte er sich zurück geschleppt. Hatte den Moment gefürchtet sie und ihre Freude, darüber das er zurück war, zu sehen um dann im nächsten Augenblick etwas in ihr zu zerstören. Eine Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung die nun nicht einmal mehr eine vage Möglichkeit in ihrer Vorstellung sein konnte.    
  
Seine Fähigkeit sich selbst die Schuld aufzubürden, auch in Fällen in denen es nicht immer die seine war, kam mit zahlreichen Szenarios daher wie sie reagieren würde. Obi-Wan hatte sich alles vorgestellt: Wie Padmé ihn anschrie, wie sie ihm die Schuld gab. In einer dieser Szenen ohrfeigte sie ihn und nannte ihn einen Feigling. Er dachte dies sei das Schlimmste das passieren könnte.  
  
Doch nichts hatte ihn auf die Realität vorbereitet.  
  
Als ihre Tränen schließlich fielen wurde ihm klar das ihre Wut und ihr Ärger einfacher gewesen wären, das er diese tausenmal vorgezogen hätte.  
  
„Ihr habt das Richtige getan, Obi-Wan.“  
  
„Das Richtige getan? Ich habe meinen Padawan getötet. Ich habe meinen Bruder getötet, Padmé.“ Das Gefühl versagt zu haben durchstieß ihn wie ein Lichtschwert, unaufhaltsam und schmerzhaft.  
  
„Das ist nicht nur eure Schuld, Obi-Wan. Ihr wart Anakin ein guter Lehrmeister. Er hat Euch geliebt, das weiß ich. Er... Er wollte, dass Ihr seht wie weit er ist, er wollte, dass Ihr anerkennt, dass er besser ist als jeder vor ihm. Anakin hat zu sehr nach Bestätigung gehungert. Es ist nicht nur Eure Schuld. Es ist _meine_ Schuld das es so weit gekommen ist."  
  
Obi-Wan hörte ihre Worte, verstand was sie sagte, doch das konnte sie doch nicht wirklich glauben?  
  
Mehr und mehr steigerte sie sich in ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Stimme nahm einen hohen, mit sich oder ihm, flehenden Ton an. Die Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und hinterließen rote Spuren. Ihre Fäuste lagen geballt auf ihren Schenkeln.    
Der Schatten ihrer Traurigkeit frass sich durch ihre sonst so strahlende Aura und verdunkelte sie nach und nach. Sein Schuldgefühl schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Es fühlte sich an, als würde _Obi-Wan_ selbst ihr diesen Schmerz zufügen.  
  
Er versuchte sich davon zu entfernen und er konnte vor sich zugeben das dies hauptsächlich Selbstschutz war und nichts mit dem Jeditum zu tun hatte. Er musste die übliche Distanz zumindest teilweise wieder herstellen.  
  
"Ich habe ihn _verlassen_." sagte sie gerade, ihre Stimme erstickt. "Ich habe das Beste für mich getan und nicht für ihn. Dabei habe ich es doch versprochen! _Ich habe ihn allein gelassen_."  
  
Es war dieser Gedanke, den er auf dem Rückflug ebenfalls gehabt hatte, der seinen kläglichen Versuch sich von ihr zu entfernen, zum scheitern brachte.  
  
_Reiß dich zusammen. Denk nicht an den Kampf. Denk nicht an Anakins brennende Gestalt. Denk nicht an seine hasserfüllten Worte und seine bittenden Augen. Ruhe. Kraft. Zentrier dich. Sieh dir Padmé an. Ihre Traurigkeit: das ist dein Verdienst. Das Mindeste was du tun kannst ist für sie da zu sein. Sie braucht dich._  
  
"Vielleicht hätte ich ihn noch retten können, vielleicht hätte ich es mehr versuchen müssen, hätte ich doch nur--“  
  
Es war ihm unmöglich sich diese Litanei länger anzuhören. Er durchbrach den sicheren Abstand zwischen ihnen und umfasste ihre Oberarme. Wenn er sie bei den nächsten Worten etwas schüttelte, so war dies seinen eigenen aufgewühlten Gefühlen geschuldet.  
  
„Padmé." Bei ihrem Namen sah sie ihn mit aufgerissen Augen an, hielt inne. Wie oft hatte er sie bis jetzt bei ihrem Vornamen genannt? "Ohne Eure Liebe wäre Anakin schon viel früher in den Abgrund gestürzt. Auf Eure Art und Weise habt ihr ihn gerettet. Das dürft ihr _niemals_ bezweifeln.“  
  
Inzwischen glaubte er das tatsächlich. Ihre Liebe hatte Anakin geankert. Es hatte lange gedauert bis Obi-Wan es verstanden hatte, aber inzwischen wusste er: Anakin brauchte Beziehungen. Er brauchte Freunde und mehr noch: Er brauchte Liebe. Immer noch erinnerte er sich an die Zeit nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, nach dem Yoda ihm aufgetragen hatte Padmé die Beziehung zu Anakin auszureden.  
  
Er hatte sein Möglichstes getan, natürlich. Auch wenn ihm dieser Auftrag zuwider gewesen war. Kurz hatte er danach gedacht er hätte es geschafft. Er hatte Padmé getröstet und ihr gut zugeredet. Doch schon bald war ihm klar geworden das nichts die beiden auseinander bringen konnte.  
  
Doch jetzt, hier, hatte er die beiden tatsächlich ein für alle Mal getrennt. _Warum ich?_ Der Gedanke war der eines Padawans, der Ungerichtigkeit in der Macht sah. Obi-Wan schob das Gefühl hinfort, ließ es los.  
  
Auch dieses Mal redete er ihr gut zu, doch jetzt war er involviert. Spürte, fühlte den Schmerz, weil es auch sein eigener war. In dem waren Padmé und er sich ähnlich. Sie suchten die Fehler oft bei sich selbst.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war von dem emotionalen Aufruhr gezeichnet. Obi-Wan wünschte er könnte ihr einen Teil abnehmen. Das Nächstbeste war die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen. Ihre Haut war sehr weich. Die Feuchtigkeit trocknete auf seinen Fingerspitzen.  
  
Das sie ihn umarmte bereitete ihm für einen Moment unbehagen und er hätte sie fast zurückgeschoben. Wie konnte sie seine Nähe, seinen Trost suchen wenn er der Ursprung ihres Grams war? Wie konnte er gleichzeitig ihren Schmerz verursachen und sie nun halten und ihr etwas zurück geben? Er verstand sie nicht.  
  
Doch er verstand auch sich selbst nicht. Er wollte Padmé zurechtweisen das er ein Jedi war und nicht ihr Freund. Welche Lüge, hah!  
Aber wie jeder andere Jedi wusste er das der Zweck oftmals die Mittel heiligte.  
  
Natürlich waren das Unbehagen und die Ablehnung der körperlichen Nähe gegenüber Selbstschutz. Denn um so länger sie ihn festhielt, ihr Gesicht an ihn presste, um so mehr wurde ihm bewusst das er nicht nur tröstete, sondern auch getröstet wurde.  
  
Und wie konnte er das zulassen? Ihr Schmerz zufügen und Trost von ihr empfangen? Es war fürchterlich, kaum auszuhalten. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, es war nichts zu machen. Padmé hielt ihn fest, das Gesicht an seine Tunika gepresst, leise schluchzend. Sie machte keine Anstalten ihn los zu lassen und er stellte fest das er keine Kraft hatte, das er müde war, während ihr Haar so gut roch. Weder nach Feuer, noch nach Ruß.  
  
Nein, ganz anders. Nichts an ihr erinnerte an Mustafar. Selbst ihre Trauer hatte ihren Ursprung nicht dort. Es erinnerte ihn an warme Frühlingstage, lauen Wind, Sommerblumen und eisigkalte Seen.     
  
Für Obi-Wan war es der erste angenehme Geruch den er seit Mustafar roch.    
  
„Ohne Euch hätte ich keinen Grund gehabt zurückzukehren.“  
  
Denn auch das war wahr: Außer ihr und einer noch ungeborenen Hoffnung, war nichts mehr für ihn übrig.  
  
Sie hatte ihm befohlen zurück zu kehren, er hatte gehorcht. Es war alles gewesen was ihm am Leben gehalten hatte.  
Die aufkeimende Wahrheit das sie ihn ebenfalls brauchte, das sie sich an ihn klammerte als sei auch _er_ der letzte Teil ihrer Welt, war--  
  
Sie saßen noch lange dort und selbst als Padmé erschöpft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen sie los zu lassen.  
  
Nichts hatte ihn auf diese Realität vorbereitet.  
  
  
   
  



End file.
